Rules are Made to be Broken
by LilyRose95
Summary: Lucy, Rose and Sarah Weasley make a list of all the rules they have broken at Hogwarts. Hey, they're Weasleys. Fasten your seat belts.
1. Chapter 1

**Rules 1-20 **

_AN: Howdy. Okay, title self explanatory, but here's the background. You know Rose and Lucy, but Sarah's my own character. She's the daughter of George Weasley and Ella Goldstone (see my profile). Don't worry, Fred and Roxanne are still there. Fred's the oldest, then Sarah and her twin brother, Michael, then Roxanne. Sarah and Michael are named after their maternal grandparents, who were killed shortly after the first wizarding war. Anywho, Sarah looks like her mother, brown hair with hints of red and gold, and deep brown eyes. Lucy, Rose and Sarah are all in the same year, along with Albus, Michael and Scorpius. They are all in Gryffindor. It's just the girls talking, the boys will only be mentioned. Lucy's in bold, Rose is italics and Sarah is underlined. Enjoy!_

1. **Having the second name 'Weasley' is not a get-out-of-jail-free-card and I should ****not use it as such.**

_I still can't believe you said that to McGonagall Luce._

**Well, it was worth a shot. **

_Did she even know what it was?_

_**Hey, is it my fault she's never played Monopoly?**_

What in the name of Merlin is Monopoly?

**Uh, don't worry about it Sarah.**

2. The Sorting Hat is a priceless artefact and I will not tell it takes its job too seriously.

_Oh Merlin help us._

Hey, it was psychoanalyzing me.

**Well, you are a Weasley, it was pretty obvious where you were going to end up.**

Exactly. Stupid hat.

_I swear we are not related._

Sorry Rosie, we have the second name to prove it.

**And if we weren't all related I'd have murder James and Fred long ago. **

3. **I am not to refer to the Slytherins as Death Eater spawn. It is politically incorrect and hurtful.**

_Okay, that was funny._

**Yes, I thought so too.**

4. I am not to hex Tobias Nott every chance I get because his mother tortured my aunt twenty years ago.

_That one's stupid. You should hex him to oblivion._

**Agreed. Aunt Lily was only thirteen, and Pansy was eighteen. **

Sigh. Still I suppose it wasn't his fault.

_Sarah, the time for your Goldstone compassion is not now. He's a slimy snake anyway. Knock him into next Sunday._

**Rosie, I love you when you're mad.**

5._ The house elves do not need a hobby, and I should not teach__ them a dance routine._

They were surprisingly good too.

**They were hilarious. **

_They had such a good time. It was so worth the detention. _

6. **Professor Slughorn is not a Walrus**** animagus****, and I should not ask him this.**

It was a perfectly understandable mistake.

_I didn't know humans could go that shade of purple._

**Which strengthens my theory that he's actually a walrus.**

Uh, I don't think walruses are purple Lucy.

**And when was the last time you talked to a walrus?**

_I talked to one at the zoo once._

**Merlin, forget I asked. **

7. **The Great Hall does not double as a quidditch field during bad weather.**

_That was a little predictable Lucy. _

**James and Fred thought it was brilliant.**

_James and Fred are idiots._

Oi! Fred's my brother, don't call him an idiot.

_Sarah, you don't like Fred._

Oh yeah. My bad.

8. **Telling Muggleborn first years that no one else can see the ghosts is cruel, I and should cease to do so.**

That was funny.

_Until someone forgot Myriah Creevey isn't a muggleborn._

**Remind me why we like Scorpius? He fails at this.**

9. Socks with pink elephants are not part of our school uniform, and should not be worn to class.

_Luce, I couldn't believe you wouldn't do that one with us._

**It would have involved me wearing a skirt. You know how I feel about skirts.**

Lucy, the entire school and most of Hogsmeade know how you feel about skirts.

**Note to self; skirts burn extremely quickly.**

10. _Divination is not a useless subject, divination books are not best used to feed the fire, and I should leave them in the library, not throw them from the astronomy tower._

Over ruled.

_Seconded._

**Think of all the skirts we could have burned on that fire. **

11. **Drawing a scar on Albus's forehead and telling Professor Binns we're in the nineties is cruel, and I should refrain from doing so.**

_Best History class ever._

McGonagall is such a buzz kill.

12. Hogwarts does not have a student council, and I am not chairperson of said student council, and the students do not request longer weekends and later mornings.

_I told you not to show her that muggle magazine._

**Still, Professor Flitwick's expression was pretty hilarious. **

WE DEMAND A VOICE!

13. **The bloody baron does not like to be called Casper the friendly ghost, and I should respect this.**

_I'm telling you Lucy, no one else got that._

**The muggleborns did. **

Who's Casper?

**Never mind Sarah, never mind.**

14. Telling Moaning Myrtle to take a deep breath and count to ten is not funny. 

**That was genius Sarah. Mean, but genius.**

_Yeah, what happened to the Goldstone compassion? Aunt Ella would not have been pleased._

**Yeah but Uncle George would have been. It was genius. **

Myrtle doesn't deserve compassion. If Uncle Harry hadn't killed the basilisk, I would definitely send it flowers.

15. **I do not need to hex everybody who tells** **me I look like my sister, **as **'Molly** **is****a lovely girl' and they probably meant it as a compliment. **

You don't look like her. At all.

_Fools._

**I would like to make it very clear to whoever may be reading this, that I Lucy Weasley am not in any way similar to my sister Molly, and I shall see to it that anyone who compares me to that annoying, quidditch impaired, ****school loving- **_Lucy!- _**Sorry. I shall see to it that anyone who compares me ****to my sister never leaves the hospital wing. Comprendo? **

16. **I shall not drag my cousins from Professor Slughorn's dinner parties, declaring that I will not let them sell their souls to the devil.**

_And you wonder why you're failing potions. _

**Actually, I am fully aware why I'm failing potions.**

That was the most exciting those parties have ever been.

17. Whilst waiting in the Head Mistress's office, I will not advise Professor Snape's portrait to 'get out in the real world' as he is a brave war hero to whom I ought to show respect. 

_That was actually hilarious._

**Sarah, have I ever told you that I love you?**

I didn't know paintings could go purple.

**Maybe he's a walrus. **

18. **I will not hand Scorpius Malfoy a ferret and tell him his father wanted to see him, no matter how funny we both found it. **

_I really don't understand what the problem with that was. _

As previously stated, McGonagall's a buzz kill.

19. _I will not confuse the arithmancy teacher by asking him to help me with my algebra work book._

**Why did your granddad give you that? Muggles hate algebra. **

What's algebra?

_Actually Lucy, it's really fun. They're like puzzles._

What's like puzzles, what are you talking about?

**My Granddad told me it's awful.**

I have no idea what you two are on about.

**That's what you get for having all magic grandparents.**

Half my grandparents are dead!

**Oh. Right. My bad. **

_They were still magical._

I hate you both.

20. **I will not wear a party hat on Remembrance Day, even if it's Victoire's birthday and Uncle Harry thinks it's funny.**

It _was _funny.

**Uncle George thought so too. He said Uncle Fred would have approved.**

_Still, I get where McGonagall was coming from._

**But double detention twice a week for the rest of the term?**

Uncool.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I know I should be working on my other stories, but I really wanted to do this. Oh, and the aunt that Sarah was talking about was Lily, Ella's younger sister, so she's not technically Lucy and Rose's aunt. But they love her, so the refer to her as aunt anyway. Reviews always appreciated! Thanks for reading!_

_Love and sunshine,_

_LilyRose xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Rules 21-40**

**AN: Here's chapter two! Hope you like it! Decided to keep using the different styles for the girls, but thank you for your input, it's always appreciated! **

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor will I ever be :(_

21. **'Weasley' is not a house, and therefore does not have its own quidditch team. **

It's only because they know we'd always win.

_No, it's because we're not a house._

**Well, we monopolize the Gryffindor team anyway.**

But if we had our own team, more people could play!

**Yeah! You know, if Molly could play, we'd have enough for two teams.**

Only if Rose _would_ play…

_Shut up. We are not discussing this. I am not going to play quidditch. Ever._

But-

_No. _

22. I am not to construct a 'Prankster's Hall of Fame' in the fourth floor corridor. Or anywhere else for that matter.

**As the daughter of George Weasley, I feel you are perfectly within your rights to construct said Hall of Fame.**

_Agreed._

I think that was the last thing Fred and I agreed on.

_You and Fred agreed on something?_

Hey! Me and Fred agree on lots of things!

**No, that's Michael.**

Oh yeah. My bad.

23. _I will not bring a magic-eight-b__all to divination._

**I love how much Trelawney hates you.**

_I hate Trelawney. She's been predicting my death since first year. We didn't even have divination if first year!_

That's why she hates you. 

_What?_

You refuse to die.

24. I am not to explode toilets. And I should have assumed as much, even though it is not directly stated in the rules.

_Really Sarah? Really?_

**I'm telling you, there was absolutely nothing in the rules about exploding toilets.**

Hey, I promised Roxy I'd send her a toilet seat. Dad would've liked it too.

25. **I will not start an 'Extreme Tree Climbing Competition' in the Whomping Willow.**

Good times.

26. _I am to refrain from dying the Slytherins' hair red and gold on the day of a quidditch match, or any other day._

Scorpius still hasn't stopped laughing.

**That. Was. Epic.**

27.** Scorpius Malfoy has not brought shame to his family for being placed in Gryffindor, and I should not inform him of such.**

It was just unlucky McGonagall walked around the corner and heard you.

**He thought it was funny. **

_It was funny._

28. _Rearranging the bookshelves in the library is not an amusing April fool's joke._

**Rose, that was, in all honesty, pathetic.**

Agreed.

_Hey! We can't all be evil geniuses like you two._

I resent the 'evil'. 

**And, I regret to admit, that we are not half the geniuses Fred and James are.**

_True. Hanging the Slytherins' uniforms from the quidditch hoops was brilliant._

That was the first time I was proud to call him my brother.

29. Severus Snape is not an appropriate Halloween costume. 

_McGonagall was MAD._

**I can hear Uncle George laughing from here.**

30. **I will not ask Draco Malfoy to sign my Death Eater mask.**

Luce, did you lose the filter between your brain and your mouth?

_Sarah, Lucy's brain is as real as her Death Eater mask. _

**Dad was furious at the idea of his daughter having a Death Eater mask. It took Mum and Molly over an hour to- Hey!**

31. _I am not to sweep the common room with my cousin's new racing broom._

I actually thought James was going to kill you. Green light and all.

**Why would you do that Rose? It was a Fire Bolt 3000! Merlin's beard! That's blasphemy! It's outrageous! It's scandalous! It's-**

_A broom?_

32. **Sarah should not punch Scorpius in the face in order for the Professors to relive 'the good old days'. **(AN: Sarah's mother punched Draco in the face annually. But only because he deserved it.)

_And by 'the good old days' you mean the days when muggleborns were afraid to leave their houses, and our parents were almost killed at least once every year?_

_**Your **_**parents. My father abandone****d the family, remember? **

But he came back.

**Yeah, in time to see his brother be murdered. Swell.**

He still came back Luce.

**You know Sarah your Goldstone compassion can be really irritating sometimes.**

_Michael's is worse._

Michael's just a nicer person than I am.

33. I am not to rearrange Professor Longbottom's sock drawer. It is simply not allowed.

_Sarah… What the hell?_

You'd be surprised how many socks he has. I took a couple pairs and gave them to the house elves.

**And I'm the one without a brain.**

34. **The four houses are not The Brain Boxes, The Wild Cats, The Marshmallows and Death Eater Spawn. **

_I'm still not sure how Hufflepuffs are marshmallows._

**They're soft and sweet and taste good. **

35. I am not to turn the house elves into an orchestra, even if it was a birthday present for Dominique. 

**Sarah. You gave them cellos. What were you thinking man?**

_I don't understand Dom's obsession with muggle music. _

**I do. **

_Oh?_

**She's a freak.**

36. **Slytherins are not target practice. **

Best quidditch practice ever.

37. There are stairs for a reason; I am not to jump from floor to floor. 

_How did you not break your ankles?_

**She broke one of them.**

_Oh, right._

Hey, I just didn't use a cushioning charm in time. Usually it's fine.

_But three floors? _

It was fun. 

38. **I am never to offer Filch candies again. Ever. **

_Is it your fault he was too thick to know they were skiving snacksboxes?_

A months detention was way too much.

**And it was for a good cause! Sheesh!**

39. **I am not to borrow one of my uncle's dragons for 'Bring a Pet to School Day'.**

_I'm sure part of the problem was that there is no 'Bring a Pet to School Day'._

Well there should be.

**And I should be allowed to bring a dragon. We can't all afford pygmy puffs.**

40. _I will not attach a leaking paint can to my owl so that I can 'follow the yellow brick road'._

That would actually have been amazing.

**Stupid McGonagall and her 'no leaving the school grounds' rule. **

**AN: How you liked it! I'm planning to keep going with this for as long as I can, but it can be hard to think of rules so updates may be sporadic. Anywho, I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories in so long, I've been super busy (blame my teachers). I've started a new story, with Lysander as the main character, but with all the next generation included, so if you really want to make my day, give it a try! Reviews always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Rules 41-60

**AN: Er... I have no excuse for the shameful four month gap. Hope you enjoy anyway (sheepish grin).**

_Disclaimer: Nope, not JK Rowling. Yet._

41. I am not to use the Floo Network for a game of 'Extreme Chase.' 

**Best.**

_Game._

**Ever.**

42. **The ****Scamander Twins are not the same person, and I am not to attempt to convince Professor Binns of this.**

_He was so confused._

That was funny.

**I don't care if Lysander claims to have better hair, they are so identical it's frightening. **

43. _There is no 'Depar__tment for the Prevention of Idiots being Entrusted with Wands', and I cannot hope to have a career in it as such._

There's not?

**You should start one.**

44. **Slytherins are not target practice.**

_We had that one already._

**I get detention for it twice, it goes on the list twice.**

45. I am not to attempt to befriend the giant squid.

**Sheesh, you were just being friendly…**

46._Scorpius Malfoy is not a walking oxymoron._

I'm sorry, but he really is. 

**He's also a walking moron. **

47. **I am to refrain from referring t****o the Slytherin common room as The Den of Evil. **

_Well, if you think about it…_

48. **I am not to send Professor McGonagall catnip to 'help cope with the stress'.**

Anyone who has to deal with Freddie and James on a daily basis definitely needs something to help cope with the stress. 

**Hey!**

Sorry Luce, you're a nightmare too.

**Thank you.**

49. **There is not gold hidden under Whomping Willow and I am not to tell the first years as such. **

Little harsh Luce.

**First **_**years **_**is an exaggeration. It was only one. **

50. _My brother will not turn into a house elf if he continues to spend time with them. _

Mean.

51. **The House Elves were never First Years, disobedient or otherwise. **

_If they were, I did have three for cousins. _

**Har-dee-har-har.**

52. I am not a Hungarian Horntail. 

**Well, duh.**

I know. I'm a ridgeback.

53. **Students cannot be traded from House to House under any circumstances. **

**Would anyone actually miss Molly if I traded her to the Brainboxes?**

You know Luce, most people actually like Molls.

**LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!**

54. **Betting pools are inappropriate and unnecessary. **

_What were we betting on that was so inappropriate? _

We bet on everything. Something was bound to be inappropriate.

**That reminds me. Freddie owes me two galleons. **

_For what?_

Yes Lucy, do tell us.

**Shut UP Sarah!**

_WHAT IS IT?_

**Well, I'd tell you, but I think it would result in my demise.**

And then some.

_Oh Merlin. I don't think I want to know._

**No. No you do not.**

55. Hagrid is not running for Minister of Magic. 

56. _Hagrid is not running for President._

57. **The Centaurs do not like to be referred to as 'Pony Men'. **

But they are Pony men. 

_Actually, they're pony men that like to look at the pretty stars. _

58. _I am not allowed to suspend my cousins, or any other student, over Great Hall by their ankles, and they did not deserve it._

Its James and Fred. OF COURSE THEY DESERVED IT.

**That was a very special time for me.**

59. **I am not to convince Professor Binns there is a fifth House named Peaclesnuff, or that he is the head of aforementioned house. **

Oh, that was a fun class.

**Rosie, those ties you and Rox made were really convincing. **

_Well, to be honest, Hugo's elf cronies helped._

60. **I am to stop trying to convince Professor Binns of things. He does not like me. **

No.

_No he does not._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely! Thanks for reading!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Rules 61-80

_AN: Hi, sorry for the wait, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

61. **History of Magic is not naptime.**

Over ruled.

_But-_

OVER RULED.

62. Potions is not over glorified cooking, and Professor Slughorn's 'jolly physique' does not mean he is a chef. 

_I thought he was a walrus?_

**I like potions.**

_WHAT?_

**Oh, sorry. I like explosion****s. **

63. _I am not to roller blade in the corridors, and it is not a more efficient way of getting to class._

That was funny. 

**The best part was when Scorpius crashed into the suit of armour. **

64. **I am not to add vinegar and baking soda to potions. **

BOOM.

**Yes, boom indeed. **

65. Bungee jumping from the Astronomy Tower, or any other tower, is prohibited. 

**That was a fun day. **

66. _The Zabini brothers are named Xerin, Ulysses and Raziel, not Sunshine, Giggles and Sparky. _

The look on Giggles' face was hilarious. 

**Sparky was none too pleased either. **

_That's what they get for messing with MY little brother. _

67. _I am not to turn my crystal ball into a gold fish bowl. _

It was really a far more effective use for it.

68. **I am not to form the House Elves**** into my personal army. **

I actually thought Hugo was going to punch you. 

_McGonagall wasn't amused either. _

69. I am to refrain from gluing my brother to the ceiling, and we should 'settle our differences with words'.

_I don't know. I kind of liked the gluing part. _

**Or you could kick him. Kick him in the face.**

70. **Attempting to sell the school's portraits on eBay, or any other muggle website, or at all, is absolutely prohibited. **

I'm so confused. EBay? Website? What's going on?

**Stupid purebloods…**

_Lucy!_

Relax Rosie, she's kidding. Besides, I'm only pureblood as far as my grandparents. Before that I'm as much muggleborn scum as the rest of you. 

**Fine. I suppose we'll keep you. **

71. **The muggle song 'I will Survive,' is not my Uncle's theme song, and does ****not need to be sung every time his name is mentioned. **

I think it does. 

72. **I am not to lock my cousin in a broom cupboard with Scorpius Malfoy to 'see what happens' and no one wants to know what the suggestive air in the last part ****of that sentence ****is referring to. **

_I hate you. I hate you so much. _

**It was Sarah!**

Like Hell it was. I value living. 

73. **The broom cupboard on the fourth floor is not a 'duplicator' and I am not to lock the Scamander twins in it in order to make quadruplets, which would then be my slaves. **

_Lysander is already your slave. _

RUN ROSE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

74. **I am to stop lock****ing**** people in cupboards.**

75. When asked what I am doing by a member of staff, the correct response is not 'Designing a doomsday device that will aid my domination of society.'

_I honestly don't know why you haven't been committed. _

Skilful avoidance tactics.

76. _Text books do not double as weapons. _

I believe there is currently a bed-ridden Slytherin who'd beg to differ. 

**The ones with sharp corners are the best. **

77. **Unless specifically instructed by a teacher, I am to refrain for setting things on fire. Furthermore****,**** I am not**** to then stand above said burning object, laughing manically and whispering 'Burn, my pretty, BURN!'**

They never let us have any fun…

78. I am not to feed Venomous Tentaculas to other Venomous Tentaculas. 

_What the Hell were you hoping to achieve?_

**Zombie Venomous Tentaculas. **

79. **I cannot see the** **thestrals, their names are not Kevin, Clyde, Sybil and Patrick, and they did not ask me to hex James Potter and Fred Weasley, or the Slytherins, or to jinx Professor Herald's hair green. **

I liked the names, personally. 

_Professor Herald looked good with green hair. It gave the impression that he was actually__in the possession of a personality. _

Or a soul.

80. Professor Snape's portrait does not wish to be my friend and I am to respect this. 

_He is a tad antisocial, isn't he?_

**I believe the word you're looking for is arse-hole.**

_That's a hyphenate. _

**You're a hyphenate.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! I think I might just do one more chapter after this, and then I might do the story of the rules. You know, how they happened, etc. What do you think? Let me know! Reviews make me happy, happy, happy!**

**Love and sunshine, **

**LilyRose xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rules 81-100**

**AN: Alrighty, sorry for the - eh-hem - wait. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. _

81. _Use of incorrect grammar is not justifiable grounds to hex someone. _

Oh Rosie, Rosie, Rosie...

**And they say I have a short temper...**

82. Care Taker Filch is not the devil reincarnate.

_An understandable assumption though._

83. Mrs Norris is not the devil reincarnate. 

84. There is no devil reincarnate at Hogwarts. 

85. **Just because he 'rose again', does not make Lord Voldemort the Messiah, and I am to respect muggle religions.**

Someone's going to have to explain this one to me...

**Damn Purebloods. Never get anything. **

I'M NOT A FRICKING PUREBLOOD.

86. I am not to tell the Ravenclaws the library has been closed down until further notice. It distresses them. 

_But it was closed. Thanks to no-one in particular, LUCY._

**On an entirely unrelated note, Uncle George's Exploding Tar and Feather Balls work fantastically. **

87. **I am not to attempt to fill the Slytherin Common Room with water, even if I had intended to give them floatation devices. **

And why would you do a silly thing like that?

_Thank you Sarah._

I meant the floatation devices. 

88. _Putting an everlasting-sticking charm on my cousins' broomsticks is highly dangerous and not at all amusing. _

They had it coming.

**And it was absolutely hilarious.**

89. Playing Hide-and-Go-Seek in the Forbidden Forest is not only prohibited, but extremely infantile.

_Fun though._

**Yes, quite. **

90. **Hogwarts does not have hall passes. Said passes do not enable me to wander around at night. **

I thought it was an excellent system.

91. The fifth floor corridor would not benefit from a mural displaying my Uncle's epic defeat of the Dark Lord. 

_I actually thought that was a good idea. _

**Sweet Merlin, who are you and what have you done with Rose?**

Either way, it really wasn't necessary to confiscate my paints.

_You mean Dom's paints. _

Hehe... Yeah.. I should really tell her about that...

92. **I am to refrain from setting drapes on fire. And it was not to avenge my Uncle's godfather's death. **

_Poor Sirius._

Cut down in the prime of his life. By a curtain.

93. **I am to refrain from setting anything on fire. No fire. **

But it's so pretty... 

**Even Rosie likes fire!**

_Yes, but mine is small, harmless, and contained in a jar. _

94. I am not to attempt to befriend Aragog's descendants, as they wish to be left in peace.

_Also, they're carnivorous. _

95. **I am not to put poisonous snakes in the Slytherins' shoes, despite the amusing irony. **

Okay, I kind of understand that one. 

**Oh come on, it was only one Slytherin. Why does everyone feel the need to exaggerate?**

96. My 'Hogwarts Magical Mystery Tours' are hereby prohibited, and I am lucky no one was killed.

_Where did you bring them?_

We started with Fluffy's trapdoor, then Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and we were going to try the 

Chamber of Secrets, but then I remembered I couldn't speak Parseltongue. 

97. _The House Elves are the Hogwarts kitchen staff, not 'Hugo's Posse'._

Try telling Hugo that.

98. **'Uncle George thought it was a good idea' is not an acceptable reason for doing something. **

But my Daddy's always right! 

99. I am not allowed to organise a camping trip to the Shrieking Shack. 

**That was a fun night. **

100. _**We are not to post this list around the school as a challenge to 'future hell-raisers' . **_

_AN: Well, that's the last of the lists! Coming next is the stories behind the rules. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!_

_Love and sunshine, _

_LilyRose xxx_


End file.
